Joe (The Walking Dead)
'''Joe '''is the main antagonist of the second half of AMC's The Walking Dead's season four. He is the leader of the Claimers. History Background Season Four Joe is one of the men who arrive at the house Rick Grimes, Carl Grimes and Michonne are staying in. He is first heard disclipling one of his own for being a coward and later is seen when he comes upstairs and bounces a tennis ball in the back room where Rick is hiding. When one of the Claimers discovers Michonne's recently cleaned shirt, Joe gives orders to prepare an ambush for Michonne and whoever else is with her. After Rick sneaks outside, Joe sits on the porch eating a can of fruit and whistling. With Michonne and Carl returning from their supply run, unaware of the situation, Rick readies himself for battle until Lou reanimates, attacks the group and Joe quickly goes back inside to dispatch the walker, giving Rick the time he needed to escape. Joe is then seen with the Claimers gathering around Daryl Dixon, while Daryl is sitting down in the middle of the road. Joe approaches Daryl but Daryl quickly rises up and punches Joe in the face, which bloodies his nose and knocks him down. Daryl then points his ready-to-fire crossbow at Joe's face, but Joe just gets back on his feet, laughs and is pleased to say that Daryl is a "bow man". Joe then remarks some more on his admiration of Daryl's crossbow, including the range and force of it's projectiles. Meanwhile, the other Claimers all point their weapons at Daryl, as Joe talks to Daryl. Joe then warns Daryl that if he kills him, the others will quickly kill Daryl in retaliation. After Joe talks Daryl into lowering his crossbow, the Claimers low their weapons too. Joe is then seen sleeping with his group who are all then woken up by a walker and Joe later breaks up a potential fight between Daryl and Len and explains to Daryl that if you "claim" something its yours. Joe also informs Daryl that any rule breakers will be punished by beatings or worse. Joe splits the rabbit by cutting it in half, giving the upper body to Len and the lower body to Daryl. Later, Len frames Daryl for stealing his half of the rabbit but Daryl denies that he stole it. Joe empties Daryl's bag and Len's half of the rabbit falls out. Joe asks Daryl if he stole the rabbit and again Daryl denies it, so Joe asks Len if he framed Daryl and he denies it. Joe then punches Len and tells Daryl that he saw him put it in Daryl's bag. Joe then orders the other Claimers to beat Len up and while on the railroad tracks, Daryl finds the Terminus signs and asks Joe if he has come across the signs before. Joe says that there is no sanctuary for them and tells Daryl that his group has been tracking down someone who killed Lou. Joe says that he has seen the Ternimus signs and the group has used it as an end point for where their target may have gone. During the middle of the night, Joe and his group ambush Rick, Michonne and Carl while they are camped by the roadside. Joe holds his gun to Rick's head and is about to joyfully kill him, counting down from 10. As he gets to 8, Daryl emerges from the woods and tells Joe to stop. Joe demands an explanation and Daryl says that he is going to let Rick, Michonne and Carl go, claiming they are good people. Joe disagrees, bringing up that Rick killed Lou in the bathroom and Daryl offers to take the punishment for Rick. Joe then becomes angered and says that Rick killed their friend and isn't a good person, stating that Daryl is lying before proceeding to order his men to kill Daryl. Dan, one of the Claimers, grabs Carl and holds a knife to his neck. Rick gets angry and tells Joe to order his men to leave Carl alone, claiming it was only him who killed Lou. Joe ignores Rick's request and joyfully informs him that he will personally kill him after Daryl is beaten to death, and Michonne and Carl are raped and killed which will put an end to their conflict. As Joe is laughing sadistically, Rick head-butts Joe causing him to shoot his gun in reflex and missing. Rick then punches Joe in the face however Joe quickly counters Rick's punch and knocks Rick to the ground and proceeds to kick him while he is down. Joe grabs Rick and locks him tightly, taunting him however after some thought, Rick leans forward and bites a chunk out of Joe's neck, and then pushes him to the ground. Joe then dies from his injuries and the Claimers are killed by Rick, Daryl and Michonne seconds after being distracted by Joe's death. Personality Quotes Gallery Trivia Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Category:Male Category:The Walking Dead Category:Characters